Tragedia de Heysel
Son conocidos como la "Tragedia de Heysel" los sucesos acontecidos el 29 de mayo de 1985 en el Estadio de Heysel de Bruselas, en Bélgica, en el que murieron 39 aficionados (34 italianos seguidores de la Juventus FC, dos belgas, dos franceses y un británico) a causa de una avalancha de aficionados en los prolegómenos de la final de la Copa de Europa de fútbol entre el Liverpool FC y la Juventus FC. Los sucesos causaron además 600 heridos de diversa consideración. Contexto del partido La final de la Copa de Europa era considerada, en 1985, el evento deportivo entre clubes más prestigioso e importante del mundo, junto a la Superbowl norteamericana, tanto por el número de aficionados que movilizaba como por la audiencia televisiva. Pero aparte del prestigio de la propia competición, la final de 1985 estuvo condimentada por una serie de ingredientes que añadían al encuentro interés, y mucha tensión: * Los contendientes, Liverpool FC y la Juventus FC, eran considerados los mejores clubes de Europa del momento: ::* El Liverpool llegaba a la final de Heysel como vigente campeón de la Copa de Europa, que había ganado en Roma el año anterior. Además, el Liverpool había sido el campeón de cuatro de las últimas ocho ediciones de la Copa de Europa. ::* La Juventus de Turín llegaba a la final como vigente campeona de la Recopa de Europa de la temporada anterior, con un equipo lleno de jugadores que habían formado parte, como la columna vertebral, de la selección italiana campeona del mundo en 1982, y con el mejor jugador de Europa del momento, el francés Michel Platini, que acababa de llevar a la Selección francesa a proclamarse campeona de la Eurocopa de 1984. * Liverpool FC y Juventus FC venían de enfrentarse en enero en la final de la Supercopa de Europa por su condición de campeones de la Copa de Europa y de la Recopa respectivamente. Se había proclamado campeón la Juve, que venció en el partido de ida, disputado en Turín, por 2:0. El partido de vuelta no se disputó ya que el Liverpool no encontró fechas libres en el calendario, en calidad de campeón europeo (una de las bases de la U.E.F.A). La derrota en la Supercopa Europea, dejó en los jugadores y aficionados del Liverpool un deseo de revancha, de demostrar la supremacía del conjunto inglés, sobre todo, al no haberse podido disputar el partido de vuelta. * La final de Heysel fue también interpretada por muchos medios de comunicación como un duelo entre el fútbol inglés y el fútbol italiano, considerados los mejores del fútbol europeo del momento. El fútbol inglés era el que había dominado el fútbol europeo de los últimos años: los clubes ingleses habían ganado siete de las últimas ocho Copas de Europa disputadas. El fútbol italiano, tras el triunfo de la Selección de Italia en el Mundial de España de 1982 con 6 jugadores de la Juve en el once titular de la Nazionale durante el torneo y la potenciación de la Liga italiana, estaba en alza, y aspiraba a convertirse en el nuevo dominador del fútbol europeo (cosa que, efectivamente, sucedió). * La final de la Copa de Europa de la temporada anterior había enfrentado en Roma al Liverpool y a la AS Roma, que estuvo envuelto en clima de gran tensión y violencia. Ganó el Liverpool en la tanda de penaltis, pero muchos aficionados del Liverpool habían sido objeto de ataques violentos, antes y después del partido, por parte de los hinchas del AS Roma que, al jugar la final en su ciudad, eran abrumadora mayoría. Los días previos a la final de Heysel algunos medios sensacionalistas ingleses recordaron lo sucedido en Roma el año anterior, exasperando el ánimo de los aficionados ingleses frente los italianos. * En 1985 estaba en pleno apogeo el fenómeno del "hooliganismo" surgido en Inglaterra. En la mayoría aficiones de clubes ingleses habían surgido grupos de "hooligans" (vándalos), que al amparo del anonimato que proporcionaban las masas de aficionados de los estadios de fútbol, aprovechaban consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol y promover ideas violentas, exhibir símbolos neonazis y realizar actos de vandalismo tanto en el interior de los estadios como en las calles de las ciudades donde se disputaba el partido. En los años anteriores a 1985 se habían sucedido numerosos actos vandálicos provocados por los "hooligans" ingleses, especialmente cuando se desplazaban fuera de las islas británicas. En pocos años, el fenómeno "hooligan" se extendió por toda Europa, e Italia fue uno de los países donde más arraigó el fenómeno. Los enfrentamientos entre grandes clubes de fútbol eran también entendidos por los "hooligans" de cada equipo como un enfrentamiento entre las bandas. Así, la final de Heysel fue entendida por muchos aficionados no sólo como un enfrentamiento entre dos equipos de fútbol, sino como un enfrentamiento entre "hooligans" (ingleses) y "tifosi" (italianos) que debía tener lugar dentro y fuera del estadio. * Cabe decir que la "Tragedia de Heysel" sucedió tan sólo a 18 días de la "Tragedia de Bradford" cuando, el 11 de mayo de 1985 fallecieron 85 personas en el estadio del Bradford City, en la ciudad de Bradford (Inglaterra) a causa del incendio de una tribuna de madera en mal estado. La tragedia thumb|300px|Esquema del Estadio de Heysel. El estadio estaba abarrotado con 60.000 espectadores, con más de 25.000 aficionados de cada equipo. Los fondos del estadio, detrás de las porterías, eran zonas sin asiento donde el público estaba de pie. La UEFA repartió a las aficiones de cada club en diferentes zonas, y reservó unas zonas de para los aficionados belgas que quisieran asistir al partido. Pero muchas de las entradas reservadas al público local fueron adquiridas por hinchas de los dos equipos que, de esta manera, coincidieron en una misma zona. Los sucesos se desencadenaron sobre las siete de la tarde, una hora antes de la hora del inicio del encuentro, en la zona Z, una zona de a pie situada en uno de los fondos del estadio junto a un córner. La zona Z estaba mayoritariamente ocupada por aficionados de la Juventus, pero era anexa a la zona X, donde había muchos aficionados del Liverpool. Los hinchas más radicales del Liverpool FC situados en la zona X, muchos de ellos en evidente estado de embriaguez, empezaron a tirar objetos y se abalanzaron sobre los hinchas de la Juventus FC situados en la zona Z: se produjo una avalancha y los aficionados de la Juventus, intentando alejarse de los del Liverpool, se acumularon en el fondo de la zona, aprisionados por una parte contra el muro donde finalizaba la gradería, y por otra parte contra las vallas "protectoras" que separaban las gradas del terreno de juego. Cientos de hinchas de la Juventus quedaron aprisionados contra las vallas, que eran fijas y no tenían salidas de emergencia, ante la presión de miles de aficionados. La situación encrespó a los aficionados situados en el resto del estadio, impotentes desde sus localidades. Algunos aficionados, tanto de uno como de otro equipo, llegaron a saltar al campo armados con palos y otros objetos, y se dirigieron a las zonas de la afición rival con ánimo de agredirla. Las fuerzas de seguridad se dedicaron entonces a tomar posiciones para evitar que la situación fuese a más. Hicieron cordones de seguridad intentando separar las zonas del estadio, convirtiéndolas en zonas estancas para evitar que se produjeran más invasiones de una zona a otra. Pero no intervinieron con la suficiente celeridad para restablecer el caos que se había producido en la zona Z. Además, al cerrar los accesos a la zona Z para que no pudiesen entrar aficionados, también impidieron que pudieran salir los que había en ella, hecho que convirtió la zona Z en una jaula donde cientos de aficionados seguían amasados y aplastados por la presión de la multitud. La situación se prolongó durante muchos minutos a la espera de la llegada de especialistas que pudieran sacar las vallas que aprisionaban a los aficionados. Se produjeron cientos de casos de asfixia, aplastamiento y crisis de ansiedad. Algunos aficionados incluso pudieron ser evacuados al terreno de juego por otros aficionados y por las fuerzas de seguridad, pero el número de agentes sanitarios fue insuficiente ante la situación y muchos aficionados recibieron los primeros auxilios de otros aficionados. Finalmente las ambulancias llegaron a entrar al mismo terreno de juego y empezaron a evacuar a cientos de heridos, pero no se pudo evitar la muerte de 39 aficionados. La mayoría fallecieron por asfixia y aplastamiento. Muchos cadáveres fueron depositados en un espacio anexo al mismo terreno de juego, visibles desde otras zonas del estadio. Los sucesos causaron un gran impacto mundial ya que ocurrieron pocos minutos antes del inicio del partido, cuando las televisiones ya estaban emitiendo las imágenes en directo para todo el mundo. Sólo se conoce el caso de una televisión que decidió suspender la emisión, la de la República Democrática de Alemania. Ante la caótica situación, la UEFA sopesó la suspensión del encuentro, pero finalmente decidió que se jugase ante el riesgo de que la suspensión conllevase peores consecuencias. Esa decisión fue duramente criticada por la opinión pública. Las víctimas La tragedia de Heysel se cobró 39 víctimas mortales (34 italianos seguidores de la Juventus FC, dos belgas, dos franceses y un británico). Estos son los nombres de 38 de los fallecidos, publicados por el diario italiano "Guerin Sportivo" el 5 de junio de 1985. Entre paréntesis, la edad de cada uno: El partido El encuentro se disputó con una hora y 25 minutos de retraso del horario inicialmente previsto por decisión del jefe de la policía belga, capitán Johan Mahieu, y del alcalde de Bruselas, Hervé Brouhon, «para evitar una guerra civil» no obstante la negativa del pleno de jugadores y cuerpo técnico de la Juventus. Antes del inicio del encuentro, y de común acuerdo con las directivas de los clubes involucrados, los capitanes de ambos equipos Gaetano Scirea y Phil Neal leyeron un comunicado redactado en italiano e inglés, respectivamente, por la megafonía del estadio con la finalidad de tranquilizar a los aficionados. La final, como consecuencia del trágico suceso, se disputó en un clima enrarecido y con algunos cadáveres todavía visibles desde una de las zonas del estadio.Documental Durante el mismo, el terreno de juego estuvo rodeado por efectivos de la policía belga que vigilaron todo cuanto sucedía en las graderías. Al minuto 57 Michel Platini envió un pase largo de unos 50 metros hacia su compañero de equipo Zbigniew Boniek, quien se dirigía a la meta inglesa defendida por Bruce Grobelaar. Boniek fue derribado un metro antes de llegar al área de gol por el último defensor del Liverpool, Gary Gillespie, quien ingresó en el 4to minuto del segundo periodo en reemplazo del también defensor Mark Lawrenson. El colegiado suizo André Daina, a unos treinta metros de distancia del punto de contacto, señaló penalty, que fue convertido por Platini en el único gol del encuentro. Ficha de la final * Árbitro: André Dayna (Suiza). * Liverpool FC: :* Jugadores: Grobbelaar, Neal, Beglin, Lawrenson, Nicol, Hansen, Dalglish, Whelan, Rush, Walsh, Wark. :* Entrenador: Fagan. * Juventus FC: :* Jugadores: Tacconi, Favero, Cabrini, Bonini, Brio, Scirea, Briaschi, Tardelli, Rossi, Platini, Boniek. :* Entrenador: Trapattoni. * Goles: 1-0, min. 57 Michel Platini (Juv), de penalti. Inculpados Sólo fueron inculpados por la Tragedia de Heysel, en 1989 y tras cinco meses de juicio, 14 aficionados del Liverpool FC, que fueron condenados a tres años de prisión por la justicia belga. Pero cuando llevaban cumplida media condena la sentencia fue suspendida tras el recurso de la defensa, al entender que el homicidio fue involuntario. También fueron sancionados por la UEFA el Liverpool FC y los clubes ingleses en general (ver capítulo "Consecuencias para el fútbol inglés"). No fueron inculpados por la tragedia ni la UEFA como organizadora del evento, ni los propietarios del Estadio de Heysel como sede de la final, ni las autoridades belgas responsables de la seguridad. A pesar de ello, el Estadio de Heysel (en el que no se colocó ninguna placa commemorativa de las víctimas) no volvió a acoger nunca más un partido de fútbol desde aquél 29 de mayo de 1985, limitándose a la celebración de encuentros de atletismo. Y Bélgica no volvió a acoger ningún gran evento deportivo internacional en los siguientes 10 años. En 1994, el Estadio de Heysel fue parcialmente derruido, reduciendo su aforo a los 40.000 espectadores. Posteriormente fue totalmente remodelado y reconstruido en un nuevo y moderno estadio al que se bautizó con un nuevo nombre, Estadio Rey Balduino, que volvió a acoger la celebración de partidos de fútbol. El primero tras la Tragedia de Heysel fue un partido amistoso entre las selecciones de Bélgica y Alemania. En 1996 acogió de nuevo una final europea, la final de la Recopa, que el 8 de mayo de 1996 enfrentó, sin ningún tipo de incidentes, al París Saint-Germain y al Rapid de Viena, con victoria francesa por 1-0. A mediados de los años 90, Bélgica fue designada sede de la Eurocopa de fútbol del año 2000 junto a los Países Bajos, tras acreditar la total renovación y modernización de los estadios que acogerían el evento. Consecuencias para el fútbol inglés * La UEFA sancionó a los clubes ingleses sin poder disputar competiciones europeas durante cinco años, y les conminó a tomar severas medidas para frenar la violencia de sus aficionados radicales, denominados "hooligans". La sanción se debió a que la tragedia de Heysel no fue considerada un hecho aislado, sino el punto culminante a varios años en los que los hinchas ingleses habían protagonizado episodios de violencia en los estadios, especialmente cuando se desplazaban a animar a sus equipos a competiciones internacionales, fuera de las Islas Británicas. * El Liverpool FC fue sancionado con 10 años sin poder participar en competiciones europeas, aunque posteriormente le fue rebajada la sanción a seis años. * La sanción provocó una grave crisis en el fútbol inglés: :* Se cortó en seco el dominio inglés del fútbol europeo: los clubs ingleses habían ganado siete de las ocho Copas de Europa disputadas entre 1976 y 1984: cuatro el Liverpool FC, dos el Nottingham Forest y una el Aston Villa. :* La prohibición de participar en competiciones internacionales perjudicó económicamente a los clubes, que perdieron ingresos tanto por venta de entradas como por publicidad, patrocinio y derechos televisivos. :* La Liga inglesa perdió potencial ya que los mejores jugadores británicos, como Gary Lineker1986, Glen Hoddle1987, Mark Hughes1986, Paul Gascoigne1992, Ian Rush1988,David Platt1991 y entrenadores como Terry Venables o John Benjamin Toshack, emigraron al continente europeo para poder jugar competiciones europeas y, en consecuencia, ganar más prestigio y dinero. Por otra parte, los clubes ingleses dejaron de ser atractivos a las figuras europeas, que preferían fichar por clubes no ingleses. * Los hinchas ingleses fueron estigmatizados. Se generalizó el apelativo de "hooligans" (gamberros) a todos los "supporters" (aficionados). * A pesar de todo ello, el gobierno británico no tomó severas medidas hasta cuatro años más tarde. Tuvo que suceder la Tragedia de Hillsborough en 1989, en el que fallecieron 96 aficionados ingleses, concretamente del Liverpool FC, para que el gobierno de Margaret Thatcher se decidiese a actuar con contundencia y dictara la "Football Spectators Act" y el "Informe Taylor" para erradicar el fenómeno del "hooliganismo" y mejorar la seguridad en los estadios. Consecuencias para el fútbol en general La Tragedia de Heysel no fue la mayor catástrofe que había sucedido en un estadio de fútbol, pero sí la de mayor impacto mediático por producirse en una final de la Copa de Europa, el partido más importante y con mayor audiencia del fútbol europeo. Por ello, los sucesos de Heysel tuvieron una negativa influencia sobre el fútbol en general. Se generalizó una imagen del fútbol como deporte violento y peligroso, y se registró un descenso en el número de asistentes a los estadios de fútbol en la mayoría de estadios europeos. Como contraposición, creció espectacularmente el número de espectadores y practicantes de otros deportes de equipo como el baloncesto. La FIFA tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos para mejorar la imagen del fútbol, y puso en marcha una campaña mundial denominada "Fair Play", en favor del juego limpio. Además, la FIFA tomó medidas para mejorar la seguridad en los estadios de fútbol: :* Se eliminaron de todos los estadios las zonas sin asientos, obligando a que todas las localidades fuesen de asiento. :* Se eliminaron las vallas "protectoras", o se sustituyeron por vallas abatibles o provistas de salidas en casos de emergencia. :* Se establecieron criterios para evaluar el nivel de seguridad y comfort de los estadios, y la FIFA procedió a hacer inspecciones. Se decidió que, en adelante, sólo acogieran grandes finales europeas los estadios catalogados como de "cinco estrellas". :* Se establecieron criterios para evaluar el riesgo de los partidos de fútbol, y se incluyeron medidas de prevención (como un mayor número de agentes de seguridad y de sanidad) en función de si los partidos eran de alto riesgo. :* Se establecieron medidas para que las aficiones de los dos equipos estuvieran separadas por cordones de seguridad, de manera que no pudiesen coincidir ni antes ni durante ni después de los partidos. :* Se prohibió la entrada a los estadios de banderas provistas de mástiles, y de todo tipo de elementos rígidos, o susceptibles de ser utilizados como armas arrojadizas. :* Se incrementaron las medidas de seguridad en el acceso a los estadios, incluyendo cacheos. :* Se prohibió la venta de bebidas alcohólicas en el interior de los estadios. :* Se prohibió el acceso de botellas de vidrio al interior de los estadios. :* Se prohibió la exhibición en los estadios de banderas y símbolos nazis, así como de pancartas que pudieran incitar a la violencia. :* Se instalaron cámaras de videovigilancia en el interior de los estadios. :* Se conminó a los clubs a que dejasen de colaborar, e incluso de financiar, a los grupos ultras más violentos, como en muchos casos había venido sucediendo. Referencias culturales a la Tragedia de Heysel Libros * "L’ultima curva - la tragedia dello stadioHeysel", de Nereo Ferlat, Editorial Corsi, Turín, 1985. * "Le verità sull’Heysel - Cronaca di una strage annunciata", de Caremani. Editorial "Libri di Sport Edizioni". * La novela de Nick Hornby "Fever Pitch" (editada en castellano con el título de "Fiebre en las gradas") hizo varias referencias a la tragedia. Cine * "Appuntamento a Liverpool" (1988), dirigida por Marco Tullio Giordana, interpretada John Steiner, Isabella Ferrari, Nigel Court. Música * El compositor Michael Nyman escribió una canción llamada "Memorial" que formó parte de un trabajo de larga duración del mismo nombre escrito en 1985 en memoria de los aficionados fallecidos en la Tragedia de Heysel. La obra fue posteriormente desmantelada por el mismo Nyman, aunque una parte de la misma formó parte de la banda sonora de la película "The cook, the thief, his wife and her lover". * El grupo Revolting Cocks compuso una canción titulada "38". Otras grandes tragedias en estadios de fútbol Otras de las mayores tragedias en estadios de fútbol que ha habido fueron: * 1982: Estadio Lenin de Moscú, en Rusia. Fallecieron 340 aficionados a causa de una avalancha de aficionados en el transcurso del partido entre el Spartak de Moscú y el Haarlem neerlandés, correspondiente a la Copa de la UEFA. * 1964: Estadio Nacional de Lima, en Lima, Perú. Fallecieron 318 aficionados cuando la multitud se agolpó sobre las puertas cerradas del recinto, huyendo de una carga policial. Se celebraba el partido internacional entre las selecciones de Perú y Argentina. * 1968: Estadio Monumental de Núñez. Se produjo en un superclásico argentino entre River Plate y Boca Juniors. Había finalizado el partido y la Puerta 12 del Monumental (por donde debía salir la parcialidad de Boca) estaba todavía cerrada. Hubo una gran avalancha, y el resultado fue la muerte de 71 hinchas, la mayoría menores. * 1985: Estadio Valley Parade, en Bradford, Inglaterra. Murieron 56 personas y 265 resultaron heridas debido al incendio de las tribunas durante la celebración de un encuentro de la Segunda División inglesa entre el Bradford City y el Lincoln City. * 1989: Estadio Hillsborough, en Sheffield, Inglaterra. Se conoce como la "Tragedia de Hillsborough". Fallecieron 96 personas aplastadas contra las vallas del estadio a causa de una avalancha. El suceso tuvo lugar durante el transcurso del partido de fútbol entre el Liverpool FC y el Nottingham Forest, correspondiente a las semifinales de la Copa de la Asociación de Inglaterra. Todos los muertos eran aficionados del Liverpool FC * 1996 : Estadio Mateo Flores, en Ciudad de Guatemala, 83 personas murieron y más de 200 resultaron heridas, en una trágica noche, a consecuencia de golpes severos y asfixia, generados por la aglomeración de gente dentro de una localidad del estadio, aproximadamente habían 46.000 aficionados dentro del estadio cuando la capacidad máxima era de 38,000, la venta de boletos falsos hizo que la gente se amotinara por tratar de entrar a ver el espectáculo, las puertas de emergencia del estadio se abrían hacia adentro, lo que terminó de hacer en aquella noche una de las más tristes en la historia de Guatemala. El partido que jugarían las selecciones de Guatemala y Costa Rica por las eliminatorias hacia Francia 98 de la CONCACAF, fue suspendido. Referencias Enlaces relacionados * Tragedias en estadios de fútbol * Tragedia de Hillsborough Enlaces externos * Sala de la Memoria de Heysel (en italiano) Categoría:Fútbol Categoría:Historia Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Tragedias en estadios de fútbol